


【曦瑶/忘羡】一尴更比一尴尬

by YIPINTOFU



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIPINTOFU/pseuds/YIPINTOFU





	【曦瑶/忘羡】一尴更比一尴尬

“阿瑶，你确定要这样？”蓝曦臣神情颇有几分无奈，这座蓝氏别院不大，两间成套的厢房卧室却是紧挨着的，只有一墙之隔。魏无羡的声音源源不断从隔壁传来，被墙壁加了一层朦胧模糊，令人格外面红耳赤。蓝忘机虽然一言不发，但无论是肉体怕打声、床板振动声，还是混杂在其中的偶尔出现的低沉喘息声，对于蓝曦臣金光瑶这样修为的仙士来说，全都清晰可闻。

若是旁人，以蓝曦臣的气度涵养，一笑了之充耳不闻便罢了，可现下在隔壁鱼水相欢的却是他亲弟弟。蓝曦臣微觉尴尬，起身想去院外一避，就在这时金光瑶扯住了他的腰带。

“二哥，现已夜深你要去哪里？不……安寝吗？”金光瑶的声线微微发颤，带着几丝沙哑，格外诱惑。蓝曦臣转过身来，只见金光瑶面泛潮红、眼含秋波，带着浅浅笑颜，手下却微微用力，拉开了他的腰带，另一手去解他的外袍。

蓝曦臣一把握住他的手，他自然知晓这是何意，看金光瑶动情他亦是觉得心动不已。可这墙甚薄，既然隔壁之声他们能听得这么真，他们弄出动静来隔壁自然亦是如此。他轻推金光瑶的肩膀，拉开一点点距离，有些为难的劝说金光瑶，至少……不要在这里。

“魏婴……你，小点声。”蓝忘机清冷平稳的声音从隔壁传来，仿佛和平日间并无区别。但魏无羡就不同了，他连喘息带呻吟，几乎连个完整的句子都说不出来，却依旧滔滔不绝道：“为…什么啊，二哥哥…你…不是最喜欢我…叫得很大声…啊…吗？你知不知…道…你嘴上不说…哈…但每次我叫得…越大声你…就顶得更凶…啊…慢，慢一点，我要是…叫得浪一…点你就…连眼睛都憋……恩……红了……啊啊啊……”后面是一连串含糊不清的喊叫求饶，想来是蓝忘机被撩拨得正如魏无羡说的那般，十分凶残。

蓝曦臣素来温润端方，金光瑶在他面前总是十分矜持，连床上也带了一份克制，从不说些轻薄话语，更别说如此放浪大胆的床话了。

此刻，他耳垂已变成了熟透的颜色，一路向脖颈间蔓延，突然察觉金光瑶离开他怀中。他定神一看，金光瑶正直勾勾地望着他，腰带不知何时已掉在了地上，手指翻覆间衣带也尽数解开。金光瑶依旧是那温和笑容，一步步向他走进，行动间金星雪浪袍滑落肩膀，露出白皙光洁的胸膛。

金光瑶伸出一指轻压在蓝曦臣唇上，缓缓向下，划过喉结、下巴，胸膛、小腹，停在了一个不可言说的地方。他抬头，眼神带着挑衅的色彩，轻启朱唇：“二哥？”趁着蓝曦臣这一晃神的瞬间，另一手十分迅速地扯下蓝曦臣的抹额。

蓝曦臣再无法忍耐，一把将他压在了身下，狠狠堵上了这总能勾得他意乱情迷的嘴。他一边伸手去解金光瑶的裤子，一边在心中暗暗好笑。不过是夜猎时同魏公子起了几句争执，今夜便要如此迫不及待的赢回去吗？不过看这情景，只怕魏公子也是一般想法，倒是辛苦了忘机。不过，如此伤敌八百自损一千的方法，究竟是谁辛苦，此时，也未得知。

唇齿交缠间，是几声微不可查的轻笑，却不知是谁发出。

 

自从魏无羡被献舍重生后，蓝忘机便长期带着他云游在外，回云深不知处的日子越来越少，倒成了不少仙门少女口中令人羡慕的神仙眷侣。

恰巧这日，蓝曦臣金光瑶两人约好一同夜猎。虽然说是夜猎，其实不过是两人找个冠冕堂皇的借口好抛下宗族事物，偷闲一番，温存一阵。两人自然没带随从，一边在树林间赏月赏花谈诗论赋，一边随意除些低阶邪祟恶灵。

说话间，一团黑烟滚滚而来，金光瑶随手捏了个剑诀，恨生应召而出，射向黑烟，却有一道剑芒比他更快。恨生尚未飞到，黑烟已被蓝光斩散，只得空中空绕一圈飞回到金光瑶手中。

蓝曦臣微一愣，冲来人道：“忘机，魏公子你们缘何在此？”

蓝忘机从阴影中缓步走出，对蓝曦臣颔首一礼：“兄长、敛芳尊，白日同魏婴路过此处，听闻此处有物作祟，故来此夜猎。”

魏无羡也从远处蹦到了蓝忘机身边，笑盈盈道：“大哥又和敛芳尊一同夜猎啊，只是这等邪物哪里需要大哥这样修为的人出手，岂非大材小用。”他一边说着，一边来回在蓝曦臣金光瑶身上撇来撇去，神情满是狎促。

蓝曦臣为人一贯温文和煦，并不以为意，金光瑶却是笑着道：“难道忘机不也是大材小用？魏公子又何尝不是，同为除祟，又何必分出难易。”

魏无羡嘿嘿一笑，道：“这可不一样，含光君逢乱必出的名号也不是一天二天了，又不是和我在一起后才开始的。我可没有二哥哥那么高洁的行操，不过是他走到哪我跟到哪罢了。倒是大哥同敛芳尊事务繁忙，怎么还有时间亲自出来狩猎这等低级恶灵，只怕就我们说话这一小会儿的功夫，金麟台的文书便要堆满芳菲殿的桌子了吧。”

金光瑶道：“魏公子说笑了，哪家的家主不需一年夜猎上几回呢？这也费不了多少工夫。若只因我离开了金陵台几日，金家便要运作不下去了，岂不是我这个家主太过没用？”

魏无羡摇摇头，振振有词道：“非也非也，焉知不是敛芳尊太有用的缘故，只怕金麟台的公文批完了，云深不知处的却要叠得更高了。”魏无羡着意加重了“太有用”三字，听得金光瑶面上虽仍然带笑，左手却在腰带上暗暗摩擦。

魏无羡顺着一看就见他手中还握着恨生，故作惊讶道：“哎呀，我还以为大哥同敛芳尊一同夜猎必是大哥出手，却没想到还要劳烦仙督亲自下场。做仙督还真是辛苦，事事皆要亲力亲为，还是像我一样做个云游散人潇洒，虽不比金麟台上仆役众多，但二哥哥也不会让我累到的对不对？”

蓝曦臣但笑不语，蓝忘机面无表情，他们兄弟一向关系和睦，却不知道为何魏无羡同金光瑶总是处不到一处，见面就要暗中较量一番。蓝忘机一向少言寡语不善言辞，蓝曦臣则过分纯良温和了些，两人偶有发言，回回都帮了倒忙，久而久之便不再插话。

两人留魏无羡金光瑶在一旁唇枪舌战，自己稍微走开了一点，免得打扰他二人发挥。两人交谈了些云深不知处的近况，蓝忘机虽甚少回去，却很是关心家族，心中也十分牵挂叔父。此处离云深不知处不远，两人便欲先在别院中住一晚，明日再一同回去拜见叔父。

且说两人回去时，魏金两人正杀到酣处。远远就听到魏无羡张扬的大笑，说着什么“更为强壮”、“花样繁多”、“非常人能及”云云。而金光瑶则是谦和中透着骄矜，平淡的道出“体贴”、“涉猎甚广”、“遥而不及”等等话语。

 

蓝曦臣趴在金光瑶身上，长吁一口气，他撑起身子，看着金光瑶迷离的眼神，汗水打湿的鬓角，一脸餮足的样子，怜惜地用手抚摸着他的脸。今晚实在做得有些太过了，阿瑶身子一贯有些亏，如今被他翻来覆去弄了大半夜，只怕体力早已耗尽。蓝曦臣一边暗自埋怨自己，一边为金光瑶按揉着腰间，免得第二天难受。

“恩……”金光瑶呻吟一声，恢复了些神志，却不动作先是凝神听去。果然，隔壁魏无羡的声音也早已沙哑，小了许多，但并没有停。金光瑶脸上难得出现了一种不服不甘混合气恼的表情，他脸上白了一阵，突然一咬牙伸手又向蓝曦臣身下探去。

蓝曦臣紧紧抓住了他的手，不让他挪动一分：“不行，不可以再来的。听话。”他怕自己禁不住金光瑶的再施手段，连忙起身披上外袍，“你累了一夜，只怕也饿了，我去厨房给你弄点吃的。”不等金光瑶说什么，几步间就走到了门口。

金光瑶闻言分不清是失落还是松了口气，道：“恩，即使如此那便不劳烦二哥了，我自己来。”还未等蓝曦臣琢磨出自己来是什么意思，就见金光瑶端起床边茶杯喝了一口，润润嗓子，翻身躺下，口中却溢出了阵阵呻吟，倒是……惟妙惟俏。

 

蓝曦臣静立在院子里，耳边是两间厢房里此起彼伏的连绵呻吟，令人心神躁动。夜晚清风微凉，拂过他的发丝，男人在情欲上涌时格外冲动，发泄过后却分外冷静，只觉得羞愧难当。他轻拢外衫，举步向厨房走去。

厨房的门虚掩着，从门缝中泄出几缕微光。蓝曦臣心下差异，手在门板上略作迟疑，还是用力推开了门。厨房中人立刻停下手上动作，两道冰冷目光射向门口，和蓝曦臣震惊的视线猛然撞到一起。

蓝曦臣：“……”

蓝忘机：“……”

蓝忘机：“兄长……”

蓝曦臣：“忘机……”

向来怀瑾握瑜、冰清玉洁的蓝氏双璧竟在深夜偶遇在厨房了，一时间两人相对而立面面相觑，一般的面容上难得出现了一般的表情。

沉默的厨房中只剩下柴火燃烧的声音，骤然间，油锅中爆出“嘭”的一声。两人这才稍稍恢复，若无其事般打了招呼。蓝曦臣假装没看到弟弟挽起的衣袖，系起的围裙，一脸冰霜地切着辣椒。蓝忘机也仿佛没发现兄长敞开的里衣，散乱的头发，胸膛赤裸地缀着吻痕。

两人背对着无言，一个手下颠勺浇油，做油泼辣子，一个烧水洗米，煮清淡白粥。蓝忘机虽然早来，做的菜色却更复杂，他正摆盘时，蓝曦臣已弄好了清粥小菜，先一步端了出去，只先一步。

双璧前后脚回到小院时，东西厢房的较量还未决出胜负，一边婉转温柔，一边热辣奔放，听起来不分上下。两人止步于门前，谁都没有先去敲门。

但辣菜毕竟气味霸道，一会儿间便飘得满园浓香。果然西厢内穿来一阵窸窣声，喘息声不断绝却离门渐近，蓝忘机目光一凝就要去推门，手尚未触及，门就被从里面一把拉开。魏无羡口中呻吟声不绝，身上只罩了一件云深不知处的里衣，一脸欢快道：“嗯…二哥哥…你真好…我真是爱……”

魏无羡的声音戛然而止，他看着蓝忘机身后端着托盘的蓝曦臣，竟难得生出了尴尬感。可还未等他有所表示，金光瑶的献唱就迎来了一个小高潮，余音袅袅，在三人之间回荡。魏无羡立刻恢复了精神，揶揄道：“大哥怎么在外面，我听敛芳尊如此活色生香，大哥居然能忍心放他一人？”

蓝曦臣温和回道：“魏公子不也……独守空闺？”

蓝忘机依旧面无表情，仿佛已然入定。

就在此时，许是听到隔壁半天没了动静，金光瑶低沉长吟一声，结束了他的表演。魏无羡立刻禁声，脸上露出不怀好意的笑容。

下一刻，金光瑶拉开了门，对着蓝曦臣道：“二哥，你什么时候回来的，怎么不进……”

最怕空气一时安静。

 

四人虽然面上各有颜色，内心却甚为一致的认为，真是没什么时刻能比现在跟尴尬了。下一瞬间，四人齐齐打脸。

“喂，蓝思追，外面是不是没动静了，我可以动了吧！你手给我……唔唔……”金凌不耐烦的声音从院角小屋传出。紧接着，是蓝思追小心紧张的声音：“嘘！阿凌你别这么大声，这屋子隔音这么差，会被含光君他们听见的。”

蓝曦臣：“……”

蓝忘机：“……”

金光瑶：“……”

魏无羡：“……”

这间小屋不比东西厢房敞亮舒适，蓝曦臣蓝忘机在蓝氏身份超然，断没有在自己别院放着好好的厢房不住，去睡小屋的道理，便也没人想着去查看。况且四人夜猎归来已近半夜，整个别院都无半点亮光，悄无人声，于是谁也没想到这屋里会有人在。

以他四人的修为，不知高出金凌蓝思追多少，若他二人晚于他们而来，定然立刻便发现了。如此情形，只能说是他二人一早就住进了小屋，一直没有出来，生生……听完了全程。

那屋里出来一阵推搡的声音，最后还是金凌略胜一筹，只听他道：“听到就听到，哼，比谁更不要脸吗？我才不怕呢，而且我都闻到饭菜的味道了，你家含光君肯定正在喂魏无羡吃夜宵，才没空理会我们呢。”话虽如此，他的声音却收敛了很多。

蓝思追叹气道：“我先去把灯点上，这么黑我也不好给你上药，带回我出去烧点水，咱们收拾一下就走吧，不然明天难保不会被发现。”

金凌道：“我好得很，不需要药，又不是娇滴滴的小姑娘。”

院中四人此时顾不得别的，全都在蹙眉细听。只听到金凌好像下了床，却趔趄一下，而后不知是跌回床上，还是被蓝思追按了回去。

蓝思追严肃道：“不行，你都流血了，不要逞强。”

两人争辩几句，最终金凌还是不情不愿的让蓝思追帮他上了药。

“好了好了，药抹得够厚得了。赶快，走走走，看你这担惊受怕的表情就心烦。”

不待院中四人做出反应，就听小屋传来“滋啦”一声。

真是没什么时刻能比现在更尴尬了，六人齐齐心想。

 

FIN.


End file.
